Multiple piece torch tips for cutting torches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,235 and 4,314,672.
The present invention is directed to an improved cutting tip which is multi-purpose, provides an increased mixing action for the oxygen and fuel preheater, increases the heat dissipation, is faster cutting, easier to clean, has a longer tip life, but is economical.